Allegiances
LEADERS 2/2 Tidalstar ''- A dark grey tom with darker grey marble patterns and heterochromatic eyes- orange and blue. ''Palmstar ''- Brown Bombay shecat with soft, green eyes; she has a nicked ear, two feathers and two golden hoops on the same ear. --Apprentice: ''Fawnpaw - A tawny, long haired shecat with light blue eyes. DEPUTIES 2/2 Rowaneflame ''- A light russet shecat with an amber gaze; she has a scar below her left eye. --Apprentic: ''Mouflonpaw ''- A brown and white tomcat with amber eyes. Cypresslight - A melenanistic shecat with heterochromatic eyes. --Apprentice: ''Blueberrypaw ''- A dark siamese tom with bright blue eyes. CO-DEPUTIES 1/2 ''Morninglight ''- A shecat with a light brown pelt and teal eyes. MEDICINE CATS 2/3 ''Edenflower ''- A silver Bengal shecat with brown spots on her neck and green eyes --Apprentice: ''Glasscloud ''- A silver and white shecat with heterochromatic- blue and green- eyes. Breezemist - A pale orange tabby shecat with icy blue eyes. SENIOR WARRIORS 3/5 ''Taipanswipe ''- A tom with sand-colored fur, darker markings, and amber eyes. --Apprentice: ''Sweetpaw ''- A calico she-cat with green eyes. ''Vixenleap ''- A shecat with a fox-like design and emerald eyes. --Apprentice: ''Nightpaw ''- A brown tom with dark brown markings, dull, yellow eyes, and a scar across his muzzle. ''Fallencrest ''- A bluish grey she-cat with sea-green eyes WARRIORS ∞ ''Reedwatcher ''- A tall white tom with darker and lighter brown splashes; he has amber eyes. --Apprentice: ''Wildpaw ''- A bright orange tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. ''Rubytree ''- A grey tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes. ''Doegaze ''- A tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes. --Apprentice: ''Jaypaw ''- A bluish grey tom with bright blue eyes. ''Rosewhisper ''- A rosy calico she-cat with many scars and sea-colored eyes. ''Foxmint ''- A bright orange she-cat with mint green eyes. ''Honeycreek ''- A pale ginger she-cat with white splashes and emerald eyes. ''Orchidmask ''- A flame-point she-cat with pinkish purple eyes. ''Stoatspring(NPC) - A brown tabby she-cat with a large amount of white on her chest and green eyes. --Apprentice: Sunpaw(NPC) - A ginger tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Oceanwave ''- A bluish grey she-cat with bright blue eyes are a scar across her shoulder blades. --Apprentice: ''Flintpaw ''- A blue mackerel tabby tom with a blueish grey undercoat and hazel eyes. ''Peppermint ''- A silver she-cat with folded ears and mint green eyes. Deerskip(NPC) - A tawny sheet with a bobbed tail and amber eyes. --Apprentice: ''Sootpaw(NPC) - A stereotypical tuxedo she-cat with bright green eyes. ''Snaketooth ''- An orange tabby tom with long fur and orange eyes. QUEENS ∞ Edenflower - A silver Bengal shecat with brown spots on her neck and green eyes. --Kit: Lightkit - A fluffy white she-kit with green eyes. --Kit: Mintkit - A pale silver shekit with ice colored eyes. Motherless Kits Halfkit - A chimera tomkit with mismatched- amber and blue- eyes Lotuskit - A small, siamese tomkit with blue eyes ELDERS ∞ Miresnow(NPC) - A dark brown shecat with a white chest and muzzle; she has green eyes and silver furs on her face. Category:Resources